Cory and Harley
"Cory and Harley" is a friendship pairing in Girl Meets World. It began as a comedic juvenile antagonistic relationship in Boy Meets World but has evolved into a mature respectful friendship in the updated series. History 'Boy Meets World' Cory plotted to ingratiate himself into Harley's inner circle on his first day attending John Adams High School. Harley, who was redoing his Senior year again, (implying at least a seven year age difference) was amused by Cory's scheme, and dubbed the brazen Seventh Grader "Johnny Baboon," However, when Cory attempted to use his new nickname, it ultimately led to both of them being sent to see the new principal, Cory's neighbor and longtime teacher, Mr. George Feeny. This would raise Harley's ire, and he informed Cory that he would take it out on him after school. Cory was dreading the final bell, but was saved due to the intervention of his brother Eric, and his new English teacher Mr. Jonathan Turner. (BMW "Back 2 School") From then on, Cory would do his best to avoid Harley and his two cronies, Frankie Stechino and Joey "The Rat" Epstein, with mixed results. Perhaps the worst thing Harley ever did to Cory, was getting him to betray Topanga, by publicly declaring that he was "The Man," for spending the night alone with her. (BMW "Wake Up, Little Cory") However, the two did come close to an understanding, when Harley's kid sister, Teresa, or rather "T.K.," took a liking to Cory. Besides discovering that Harley's real name was Harvey, Cory also learned that Harley considered him a good influence, and was worthy of dating Teresa. When Cory stood up to Harley to prevent Shawn from joining his crew, once again the timely presence of Mr. Turner defused the situation. (BMW "The Wrong Side of the Tracks") Before the end of the year, Harley was sent to reform school, and Cory became friends with Frankie, and to a lesser extent Joey, despite their brief rivalry to join the wrestling team. Harley ultimately escaped, and tried to resume his former place, but his two enforcers decided to stop being anyone's muscle and quit. Harley was last seen seemingly being "perturbed" that Cory had called him "Crisco Head," and had given him a decoy wallet. (BMW "He Said, She Said) 'Girl Meets World ' Girl Meets the Forgotten After witnessing Farkle and Lucas construct a working mashed potato and gravy volcano (which Maya causes to erupt) and callously leave the mess behind as lunch period ends, he assigns them to Janitorial Services with his old acquaintance, Harley Keiner. By the next week Cory's students tell their classmates how expertly and tirelessly Janitor Harley serves the school, stating that they might not notice Harley's presence, that would absolutely notice his absence. Girl Meets Flaws Harley admits to Farkle, Riley, Maya, and Lucas that he used to bully someone they all love, and that it was with that person's forgiveness and support that he changed his life for the better, and helped him get his current job.. Cory finds his students in the Custodial Service room, and Harley reveals the teacher's old nickname as Baboon. After the kids leave, Harley notes that Cory can be scary when he wants to be, to which Cory replies he had a good teacher. Harley then jokingly demands his lunch money. and Cory states that as a teacher he doesn't have any. Later Harley enters the History room to return Farkle's turtlenecks, but before leaving, reminds the class "This is Mr. Matthews," with a friendly shake on the shoulders before departing the room. Similarities and Differences Similarities This information is currently unknown. Differences This information is currently unknown. Quotes Trivia *Cory is one of the few people who know Harley's birth name is Harvey. * Harley admits to having "issues" concerning his past. Gallery References Category:Girl Meets World Category:Boy Meets World Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Cory Matthews Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 characters